RPlog:Traitor
Captain Danik Kreldin and the Imperial military took over the control tower and set it up as a sort of temporary base of operations while he was on the ground to deal with the insurgency. Now that he was an official war criminal he had a certain image and responsibilities he had to live up to. The most interesting development in the operation was a datapad he received from an unknown source. Someone high ranking within the insurgency wanted to defect, and it came at no better time. In his make-shift office, Danik opened a bottle of Corellian ale and poured some into a glass while some classical Chandrilian music played in the background. Danik had sent out an agent to discover this probable defector. Get information on him. When all was good Danik had the agent leave a location and time for the defector to meet him, and this was it. Danik sat down in his chair behind his desk and waited patiently for the man to arrive. Soon enough, the cadence of heavy footfall echoes throughout the hallway leading to Captain Danik's office, swiftly brooding as what sounds to be a trio near the office's door. And but a moment later, the entrance slides open, revealing a twain of Stormtroopers escorting a man fully clad in the armor of the New Republic. One of the Stormtroopers bears an additional array of weaponry; evidently those which the man bore ere entering the Imperial base, for he is now quite obviously unarmed. Tilting his head upwards in recognition, the beginnings of a grin appear on Fenn's visage. "Weltor, a fine composer. One of my father's favorites." Finishing down his ale, Kreldin looked up to see the entrance open and his man walking through. Waving the stormtroopers off, Kreldin asked the man to take a seat in front of his desk. "Weltor, huh? Not too bad," he said. Danik had found the music in a case of confiscated material shortly after the fall of Chandrila. Danik leaned back his seat, rocking slightly back and forth. "You'll understand why if I ask you why you wish to defect.. quite unusual, going from a terrorist to wishing to join the good cause. What are your motivations?" This wasn't the first time Danik had dealt with defectors before. He himself was once a 'defector,' if you could call it that. He left the Empire after the rise of the corrupt Malus to the throne and led a little war against the Empire. And since an old friend was a rebel-turned-Imperial, he had no real problem having this meeting with Fenn. Most other Imperials probably would have went to alternative methods and a deep 'interrogation.' As the Stormtrooper escort departed the office, Fenn strode to the other side of Danik's table and bowed. Yet, he did not take a seat, seemingly hesitant to do so without invitation. At the Imperial's question, his brows burrowed in thought, permitting a dull silence to reign unchallenged between the two. After a moment, however, his bass coolly escaped his lips -- words twined with naught but grim sincerity. "To defect, sir, would require a past sense of loyalty to those who I had served -- a sense of loyalty which I have yet to possess. Unknown to most of my Republic companions is that I had lived for two years upon the jungles of Dxun. It is an unforgiving environment, to say the least. And it has made me unforgiving, in turn. I bear no loyalty to the Republic because they are weak; indeed, they would not even bear to battle the Empire upon this planet -- my native planet - and I will suffer no loyalty to an embodiment of weakness. No sir, one learns to respect strength upon Dxun. I look at the Empire, and see nothing but bold strength and order, thus I would have myself serve no other cause." As Fenn answered his question, Kreldin sat up in his seat and listened in. The planet Dxun eluded Danik, however knowledgeable he was in the military and warfare. He would be sure to look it up later in the day once this meeting was over. "Dxun, you say? Surprised your still alive," he said with a grin. "I can understand where you're coming from. And I happen to agree. You have a fine philosophy... I can tell you many stories of rebel cowardice. And I respect you. You're a perfect representation of the people I need around here. If only more of these terrorists felt the same as you," he said, and stood up. "Very well then. Welcome to the Empire, soldier.." he said with a grin. Sure, they would do a full background check on him later, but for now Kreldin was settling for this. Fenn bowed at the welcome offered by Danik, accompanying his gesture with a wholly solemn statement: "I am proud to now serve to the Emperor. And I have planned a way to do so quite effectively, Captain. The rebel insurgency -- my companions, or so I would have them believe -- plan to free the members of the New Republic military imprisoned by the Empire. An exact date has yet to be planned, but it shall happen soon, I am sure. And as I am, or rather was, the head of military operations for the insurgency, having been one of the few trained in special operations, I would be able and willing to lead a core element of the insurgency into a trap. Does such a plan interest you, Captain?" Ah, this was priceless. Already this defector was turning his friends in. He was already on his way to Imperial leadership. "Ah, interesting.. a prison break, you say? Well, save the Star Destroyers, there's only one prison on Chandrila, so I figure we already have a location. Very well. Your first assignment is to bring me back information - when they're going to attack, how they're going to attack, and their equipment. Since, as you said, we have no idea on when they're attacking you need to bring this information back to me as soon as possible. They will trust you and you will bring them to me. You're sure to be rewarded for this.." Nodding, as if he expected such questions, Fenn calmly placed his hand upon Danik's desk and answered with similar sentiment. "I will lead them covertly through the base. As for how a group of armed insurgents may penetrate Imperial security covertly, well, it is planned to overcome a group of Stormtroopers and don their armor. I would suggest, Captain, that rather than have the insurgents kill the Emperor's servants, that I be granted five suits of general issue Stormtrooper armor, so that I may bring back and claim I had taken them off a patrol unit I had exterminated myself. These suits may be planted with tracking devices, if you would so desire. As far as weapons, we have been recently given a large supply of A280 battle riffles and other munitions from the Republic, smuggled onto the planet by Karrde. I shall lead you to this cache, as well, following the prison ambush." Pausing then, he lifted his hand and scratched his bearded chin, seeming a bit hesitant to continue. Nevertheless, he did. "I must admit, however, that there has been rumor that a certain Republic hero has joined our cause. I cannot vouch for such, as I have not seen him yet, but there have been reports of his presence." Walking around his desk, Danik took in what Fenn was saying and began to contemplate. It was an interesting plan, and should work without a hitch. But then, of course, there was what Fenn included in the end. "A280s, huh? Looks like Karrde brought some nice equipment. I'll appreciate it to see the cache right after the successful completion of the mission.. but, of course, this hero, huh? Interesting.. I'll have Intelligence look into it. As for now, we'll go with your plan.. you'll get your stormtrooper armor as requested." And of course, they would be planting tracking devices on them, including Fenn himself before he left to fulfull his assignment. But Danik didn't bother to mention it to him. "You're free to go now.. you'll get your armor when you bring me back the information I need. Once I have that, you get the armor. I hope you understand the consequences if you double-cross me, Khor. I swear I'll bring down on this planet unimaginable wrath. Do not fail me." With that, Kreldin returned to his seat to wallow in some ale and Weltor. Having simply stated, "I shall not," to the latter order of Danik, Fenn saluted and, in a rather militaristic fashion, snapped his boots together in a turn which positioned him facing the door. He then proceeded out of the office, and back to his doomed insurgency. Danik Kreldin's office was once again filled with music. No longer Weltor, but bebop-like music native to Corellia, the Imperial's home planet. The day had been full of intrigue; he had received a visit from his old war buddy, Cantrell, and enlisted him in the crusade against the insurgents here, and the plan to crush the insurgency was well in play now that the stormtrooper armor equipped with tracking devices had fallen in their hands. The naval captain was over by his bureau, pouring a bottle of ale into a glass as his intercom rang. Taking his glass with him, the captain moved over his to desk and pressed the intercom. "Captain Kreldin, Mr. Khor has returned.." "Excellent, give him clearance." Soon after uttering the order, Danik's door slid open, giving way to the aforementioned visitor and a pair of stormtrooper escorts. The stormtroopers swiftly left once Fenn had entered the office, permitting the defector and Imperial Captain privacy as they met for the second time. A smirk sat unchallenged upon Fenn's visage as he bowed, eagerly following the gesture with his adamant speech: "Captain Kreldin, I believe I have obtained quite the catch for the Emperor. Jedi Luke Skywalker has arrived upon Chandrilia, aiming to aid the insurgents. He has expressed enthusiasm in joining the prison strike team." Danik took a few sips of his ale as Fenn entered his office, and the captain raised his glass towards the man. "Welcome back, Mr. Khor. All has proceeded as planned, I take it?" he asked, taking his seat behind his desk. "Please, take a seat," he said, placing his glass on the desk and motioning with his other hand for Fenn to sit. The bit of news concerning Skywalker caused an obvious change in Kreldin's expression. "Skywalker, you say?" he said, itching his right cheek. "Most interesting..definitely a nusiance. I've seen one Jedi take down two task force of elite commandos, Mr. Khor, and this Skywalker is their very master. Although I'm not concerned he won't walk into the trap, I am rather concerned as to what he'll do once he's in that trap. Their weapons deflect blaster fire, but.." he said, leaning back in his chair as he contemplated. "We have the element of surprise and, with enough E-webs and heavy equipment, I believe we can do it." Rubbing his chin with his free hand, Danik took a large gulp of his ale. "I really didn't need this... but, yes, you are right. It will make a perfect gift for the Emperor." Standing up, Kreldin walked around his room a bit, still talking. "Very well. Lead Skywalker to us, and we will deal with him accordingly. You've done well, Mr. Khor. Expect great reward and honor once this all over." Fenn nodded at Danik's words, and positioned himself within a seat at the other side of the Captain's desk. "Indeed, it has. I am afraid that a single stormtrooper perished in the incident, however, and for this loss I apologize. The two drivers will be interrogated, but will be put in no harm. It is not a method of the weak--the pacifists--to harm their prisoners. They shall be easily recovered in time." Brandishing a wholly grave expression as he heeded the Captain's contemplation regarding the Jedi, Fenn answered with equal solemnity upon his tongue. "Indeed, I have thought of such as well. It would be my suggestion, Captain Kreldin, not to rely upon surprise and blaster fire to subdue Skywalker. With his help, the insurgent mission may prove successful, despite our efforts at an ambush. What else would the Empire be capable of fielding at the Jedi on such short notice?" he inquired, his brows arching upon his forehead in obvious curiosity. "It's an acceptable loss, giving the results... the ends justify the means, Mr. Khor," Danik said, his hand pressing down on the off switch for his music player. Danik didn't seem to concern himself too much with the two drivers; they were cowards, anyway. Danik didn't respect men like that. Danik returned to his seat and sat down with a short exhale of breath. "I'll have to send a communique to High Command immediately. There are only two people who can hold off Skywalker effectively. I'll get on the horn and request their presence here immediately. It may be the only way - otherwise things could get ugly, for both sides.. unless.." Danik said, tapping his fingers together as he pondered. "Unless we resort to some..dare I say, dirty tactics. The Jedi wouldn't harm an innocent being. We might have to resort to taking hostages in a situation like this... it may not wholly work, but it'll definitely stall him and make him reluctant to attack. It will give us an edge we'll definitely need." "If hostages are deemed prudent, then let it be so," Fenn answered, offering a nod to stress the sincerity in his words. He then brought his hand upward to support his chin, continuing with a rather cold tone, "The final decision is, of course, the Empire's, and I shall abide to whatever it may be. It would surely be a shame, however, if this opportunity was not seized." "Skywalker and the rest will be ours, Khor. The Empire will have you to thanks," he said, standing up from his chair and extending his right hand towards Khor. "I appreciate it," he said. "Alright, you're dismissed...best to head back now. If anything comes up, contact us immediately." "It is my pleasure to serve the Empire," stated Fenn as he rose, firmly returning the offered handshake. With an ensuing bow, he exited the Captain's office, stealthily returning to his insurgent base.